This invention relates to collapsible wheel rims particularly used to support pneumatic tires.
An object of this invention is to provide a wheel rim structure that can be assembled and disassembled by hand to mount or dismount inflatable tires thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a collapsible wheel rim of simple and inexpensive construction which provides support for an inflated tire mounted on a vehicle.
Further objects of this invention will be evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.